mimitchifandomcom-20200213-history
PIBC Jr Live-Let's Celebrate!
PIBC Jr Live- Let's Celebrate! is a 40-minute (with 20-minute intermission) stage show featuring characters from the PIBC Jr. children's block on PIBC Kids. It revolves around 4 shows, each show representing a special holiday. Aside from the show, a storybook based on the show was made, and was made into a Kids Meal at Arby's for the November 2010 Kid's Meal and at Hardee's and Carl's Jr for their July/August 2011 Cool Kids Combo for their toys for children under 3, alongside Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules toys. A DVD version of the 2010-2011 version was released on July 5, 2011. It was recently changed, due to the removal of Onegai My Little Pony from the TV block and complaints about some scenes, such as the Y-M-C-A dance being done on the first day of school instead of teaching and the pumpkins being moved as if they were puppets. It was changed again in 2012, possibly due to Kideo TV replacing PIBC Kids and many people demanding that they wanted the old show back. Also, 2 new segments were added to this version, as well as some improvements. For instance, the pumpkins and ghosts move around by themselves in the Poohgirl skit, and in the Kirin Pony Land segment, the lyrics to the YMCA are changed to talk about school rules. 1st version (June 25,2010-July 3, 2011) The first act starts with Onegai My Little Pony. Storybelle tells about the doll festival to the children watching the show, and then tells the history behind it, followed by the actual celebration, in which she gets a new bicycle for a present. The second story in the second act involves the show Kirin Pony Land. The characters talk about the first and last days of their school, and then showed the most special first day of school with Mrs. Knappsack, who had a lot of fun with her students. As the students enter Mrs. Knappsack's class, she tells them they will have a 1st day of school party. The students dance to YMCA. The characters then fast foward to the last day of school. The main character of Kirin Pony Land gives presents to each student, and gives Mrs. Knappsack the best present ever-a new puppy that her dog gave birth to. This leads into intermission. After intermission, Poohgirl goes to Disney World to visit a midnight Halloween party. She finds it really creepy when she hears the rides running, but with no people on them. Then, a person in a skunk costume and other people run off the log flume and bring out pumpkins to scare Poohgirl. She uses her princess costume's magic wand to scare away the ghosts. The final act is based on "A SeaSongSage Christmas", except this version has a lot of audience participation for some scenes. The final 5 minutes involes the cast singing Christmas songs. 2nd version (July 4, 2011-April 28, 2012) The first segment of the first act is based on the anime Magical DoReMi. The story is about Caitlyn Goodwyn's birthday. The girls have some troubles preparing for it, though. Will everything be fixed before the party begins? The final segment of the first act is about Team Gone To The Dogs going to kindergarten. They teach children what to do in school, and what not to do in school, though a cheerful song. After this ends, intermission starts. In the first story of the second act, based on Poohgirl, Poohgirl and her friends visit a chocolate factory on Halloween night to get candy, but they don't get any! When they try to find some, mysterious monsters appear. Will Poohgirl and her friends ever get the candy? The final segment involves SeaSongSage trying to help Santa on Christmas Eve. 3rd version (May 5, 2012-present) The first act starts with Onegai My Little Pony. Storybelle tells about the doll festival to the children watching the show, and then tells the history behind it, followed by the actual celebration, in which she gets a new bicycle for a present. The second story in the second act involves the show Kirin Pony Land. The characters talk about the first and last days of their school, and then showed the most special first day of school with Mrs. Knappsack, who had a lot of fun with her students. As the students enter Mrs. Knappsack's class, she tells them she has a special song for them about the school rules. The students dance to the YMCA, but with changed lyrics about school rules. The characters then fast foward to the last day of school. The main character of Kirin Pony Land gives presents to each student, and gives Mrs. Knappsack the best present ever-a new puppy that her dog gave birth to. Then a Tasty Time with Zefronk segment occurs. Zefronk tells the history of Saint Patrick's Day. After this, Dom tells Zefronk about "The Legend of the Hungry Leprechaun Cat", who appears every Saint Patrick's Day and also likes Irish Soda Bread. Zefronk doesn't believe Dom, and tells him to stay out of the kitchen during the recipe. Zefronk then makes healthy Irish soda bread. At the end of the segment, the Hungry Leprechaun Cat shows up and steals ZeFronk's Irish Soda Bread. Sue then takes off the Hungry Leprechaun Cat's costume, and it is revealed Dom dressed up as a leprechaun so he could steal Zefronk's Irish Soda Bread. Dom says "I guess you were unlucky, pal!" and then Zefronk chases Dom. This leads into intermission. After intermission, Team Gone to the Dogs has a birthday party for one of their team members, Otto. The rest of the team learns during this segment that it's a lot of hard work preparing a birthday party. Poohgirl goes to Disney World to visit a midnight Halloween party. She finds it really creepy when she hears the rides running, but with no people on them. Then, a person in a skunk costume and other people run off the log flume and bring out pumpkins to scare Poohgirl. She uses her princess costume's magic wand to scare away the ghosts. The final act is based on "A SeaSongSage Christmas", except this version has a lot of audience participation for some scenes. The final 2 minutes involve the whole cast singing "Everyday's a Celebration", the show's theme song. Trivia *In the first version, the members of Team Gone To The Dogs appear after the end of intermission, reminding people to remember the theater safety rules before the Poohgirl segment begins. * The UniQlo Arena in Rhodes, PonyIsland used their leftover candy from their previous Gone To The Dogs show in December to sell at their April 2011 showing of Let's Celebrate. * George Critters played Storybelle's forest animal friend Crispy in this show rather than Larry Ett, causing the meme "Crispy Critters LIVE!", a pun on the cereal which the character promoted back in the 1980's and George's last name. *The 7:00PM showing of this show on March 11th at the Golden Crown Dinner Theater in San Jose, Mame City had an attendance of only 15 people, because many people who were attending were missing due to the earthquake and tsunami that occured at midnight. The people in attendance (all children) were able to stay in the theater until the managers found their missing parents. *PIBC Jr Live was the highest-grossing children's theatre production of 2010 in PonyIsland. Due to the sucess of Let's Celebrate, PIBC has a contract with VEE to produce several SeaSongSage shows to show at PonyIsland theaters that ran the show, shopping malls, amusment parks,dinner theatres,and at all Old Country Buffet locations in PonyIsland. *A nod to the Figment the Skunk internet meme appeared in the first show as a plush doll someone held while dressed as a pink skunk at Poohgirl's Halloween party. This may be because Lola Jones played the only female Team Gone To The Dogs member during the skit intermission and as Storybelle's mother during the first act, and she got sick while riding the current Figment ride featuring the skunk version in 2009. *A CD based on the third version that contains the show's theme song "Everyday's a Celebration" and a cover of Celebration done by the show's cast was released at all showings of the third version and on VEE's website starting late May 2012. Karaoke versions of the two songs are also included on the CD.